Sachan in TenipuriLand
by koizumichii
Summary: Based on Lewis Carroll's, Alice in Wonderland. R&R!


**Sa-chan in TenipuriLand**

**by kawaii-witch181**

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Prince of Tennis, cannot, and will never have the chance. And Alice in Wonderland, too. All Rights Reserved to Konomi-sensei and Lewis Carroll, respectively.

* * *

><p>"<em>Because, only imagination can take you to a magical place." <em>

* * *

><p>"E-eh? Where am I?" Sakuno asked to no one in particular.<p>

She found herself in front of a glistening stream, standing beside a chair. A table in front of her, complete with matching teacups and a teapot. Finally deciding to taste the tea inside the teapot, she poured herself a cup of it. While she enjoyed the taste, a white rabbit suddenly pop out of nowhere.

"I'm late! I'm late! Buchou will kill me!" The Rabbit exclaimed while running hurriedly, holding a watch, not noticing the presence of Sakuno.

"C-chotto! That rabbit looks exactly like Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno observed.

To satisfy the curiosity fuming inside her, she went after the rabbit. The rabbit went inside in a hole in a very large hollow tree. Sakuno still followed him, having the thought that maybe 'that Ryoma-kun' will lead the way to get out of the forest, and she has a few questions to ask, too. But when she went inside the hole, she find herself sliding down and worse, it's pitch black there. After it was over, she landed in a cushion on the floor.

"Late! I'm late!" Sakuno heard the decreasing voice of the white rabbit.

She looks around to find any sign of the rabbit, only she saw a pair of disappearing rabbit ears in the small door, where she can't even fit in to get inside.

_/ Maybe there's something I can find to allow me to fit in that door. Just like what happened to the girl in that English Book. / _Sakuno thought, forgetting the name of the book that their English teacher once read in their class, in her elementary years. She suddenly caught sight of a small bottle with words, **'Drink me'** printed on the label. She drank it and her body began shrinking. Her body now have the right size to fit in that door.

Sakuno then went inside the door. She broke into a run, wanting to find the rabbit as soon as possible. Finally, a beautiful garden greeted her sight. A wall stood along the side of the garden.

"A-anou, O-Oishi-senpai, I didn't thought that I'll see you here. B-but why are you sitting in the wall?" Sakuno can't helped but asked.

"Eh? Who are you calling Oishi-senpai?"

"Y-You, of course."

"I'm sorry but I'm not your Oishi-senpai. I'm Humpty Dumpty"

"E-eh? Humpty Dumpty? But you are my Oishi-senpai! Ne, did you see Ryoma-kun?"

"Ryoma-kun? Who's he? You must be mistaken, little girl. I'm really not your Oishi-senpai." Humpty Dumpty Oishi smiled kindly to her.

_/ Seems like everyone is different here. First Ryoma-kun with bunny ears, and now Oishi-senpai sitting in a wall, with a ridiculous outfit. / _Sakuno thought and sighed.

(A/N : Just imagine Oishi in the outfit of Humpty Dumpty. LOL!)

"LATE!" Sakuno know that voice too well, she turned her head and found the bunny-eared Ryoma running again.

"I have to go now Sen- I-I mean Humpty Dumpty-san. Nice meeting you" She said bowing and then took off running, too.

While following Rabbit Ryoma, she came across two fellows having some kind of tea party.

_/ Those two looked like…..Momo-senpai and Inui-senpai / _Having this thought, Sakuno went to them.

"Oh! Hi there, little girl! Wanna join our tea party? Here, have a seat." Momo invited her, while eating sandwiches and cookies.

"A-ah. T-thanks for the offer Momo-senpai but I have to go now. I might lost-" Sakuno said, but she noticed that she lost sight of Ryoma again. She heaved a sigh.

"Might lost what?"

"Oh. Never mind. I already lost him." She noticed his senpai's outfit, which is a red jacket and brown pants with brown shoes, complete with brown ears on his head.

"Can I ask for your name little girl?"

"According to my data, her name is Ryuzaki Racie" Inui suddenly said, scribbling on his usual green notebook. His outfit? Pants with loud checks and a jacket with big colored bow-tie and a big white collar, completed with a frayed, oversized top-hat on his head.

"R-Racie R-Ryuzaki? D-demo Inui-senpai, that's not my name." Sakuno questioned her newly found name in this weird world.

"Inui-senpai? I'm not named with such name. Everyone here might know you by the name Racie" The Data man replied.

"Hai, hai. I already know that everyone here that I'm familiar with, have different names."

"Nice to meet you Racie-chan! I'm the March Hare and that guy (he's referring to Inui) is called the Mad Hatter. Here, have something to eat." Hare Momo cheerfully said, making Sakuno seat down in the chair. He placed sandwiches and cookies in a plate in front of her.

"And have a drink" Inui offered, pouring the contents of the teapot on her teacup. Sakuno felt herself turning blue. The contents were really not the usual tea, instead it is the ever so infamous Inui Juice. The bright colored green with the colors of the rainbow were dancing under the sunlight.

"That's why the guests always run away after seeing the supposed 'tea' you have given them." Momo mumbled, slightly shivering.

"Did you say something March Hare?" Hatter Inui asked, his glasses glinting evilly.

"S-Sumimasen but I can't have some tea time with you Hare-san, and Hatter-san. But thanks for the offer. Ja ne!" Sakuno bowed and dashed hurriedly.

_/ I won't even know what will happen if I drink that, or worse I'll never leave this place alive. / _Sakuno shivered at the thought.

"Maa, is our little Racie lost?" A voice asked.

"E-Eh? W-Who said t-that?" Sakuno looked around, frightened.

"Me" The voice replied, suddenly appearing sitting in a branch of a tree.

Sakuno looked up.

"F-Fuji-senpai!" she exclaimed

/_ Seems like everyone knows my name. /_

"Saa, I'm not your Fuji-senpai. I'm the Tensai Cheshire Cat." Fuji said, cat ears are visible on his head with matching cat tail on his back. He wears an orange coat, and a yellow shirt underneath with blue necktie inside and a yellow trouser. Fluffy shoes served as his footwear. He began to lick his hand, just like a regular cat does.

"Ah, s-socca. Ne, Fu- I mean Tensai-san. D-Do you know where should I go?" Racie, I mean Sakuno asked.

"That depends on where you want to go." Cheshire Fuji said, smiling as usual.

"But, I don't know where I want to go. I just want to get out of this world."

"You'll find the exit, if you have walked long enough." Cheshire Fuji replied, before disappearing, leaving his cat ears behind.

"C-Chotto!" And Sakuno having no choice to walk again, heaved a sigh for the umpteenth time. Her Fuji-senpai just gave her a puzzling answer.

"Mou, where have I gotten myself into?"

"To a world where reality is not considered reality." Again, a voice answered Sakuno.

Sakuno, didn't realize that after she came across Cheshire Fuji, she went for a walk again, thus, coming across a blue caterpillar, who is sitting on a mushroom.

"Kawamura-senpai?"

"Nope, I'm the Blue Caterpillar, Racie-san" Caterpillar Taka-san replied.

"H-hai. A-anou, what do you mean by 'A world where reality is not considered reality?" Sakuno asked her puzzled question.

"Simple, this is not reality, just a place where a person dreams about."

"You mean, this is just a dream?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Mou." Everyone just gives her a puzzling answer every time. Caterpillar Taka-san have gotten a hold to a yellow tennis racket.

"BURNING! IF YOU WANT TO FIND ANSWERS, GO STRAIGHT TO THE CASTLE" Caterpillar Taka-san suddenly screamed in full English.

Sakuno, being bad at the English language, only understand the words, 'answers' and 'castle'. She decided to find the 'castle' Caterpillar Taka-san is talking about.

"A-arigatou Caterpillar-san. I'll find this castle you're talking about. Maybe Ryoma-kun is there."

And just like that, Sakuno again left. While she was on her way, she saw a green snake with a green bandana.

"A-anou. Snake-san, do you know where the castle is?"

The Snake turned his head who turned out to be Kaidoh. "Follow this path, and you'll eventually saw the castle."

"A-arigatou!"

Sakuno finally reached her destination, a large castle came into view. The trees surrounding the castle garden are shaped as tennis rackets and the bushes are shaped like tennis balls. Looks like the people in the castle is obsessed in tennis, too.

"RACIE-CHAN! You finally arrived! We've been expecting you ~nya! Welcome to TenipuriLand!" Someone or rather two persons suddenly glomp her.

She found out that it was her 'Eiji-senpai'. In fact, they were two Eiji-senpais in front of her. They were wearing a light green suit (just like a bunny suit except without the bunny ears) with a red ribbon on their chest and a light blue hat on both of their heads (of course without the funny flag on it).

"T-TenipuriLand?" Sakuno asked, surprised.

"OH! You don't know? That is the name of this Kingdom. Since its inhabitants and Ousama love tennis very much. Come! Come! Ousama wanted to see you! and Shiro-Ochibi, too.!" Twins Eiji dragged her inside the castle.

"OUSAMA! RACIE-CHAN IS HERE!" Both Eiji shouted.

"Seiji! Who give you permission to shout in the castle? You're disturbing others! Ten laps around the Castle!" The person, known as Ousama by every person in TenipuriLand turned out to be Tezuka.

_/ Even here, buchou doesn't changed / _Sakuno thought preventing herself to not to giggle.

"But, Racie-chan is finally here ~nya"

"No excuses, Twenty laps."

"H-Hai!"

And Twins Eiji took off running.

"Welcome to our Kingdom, Ryuzaki Racie-san" Ousama Tezuka welcomed her.

(A/N : I don't have any ideas for Tezuka's outfit, I'll just leave it to your imaginations. *winks)

"Buchou! Gomen! I'm late!" Rabbit Ryoma came running into the hallway, panting. He's still holding the pocket watch.

"Shiro! You're late again! Thirty laps around the castle!"

"HAI!" Rabbit Ryoma also took off running just like Twins Eiji did.

"A-anou, can I ask some questions Ousama?"

"Of course, but first let's have a seat and have some tea."

Ousama Tezuka lead her to a tea room. He motioned her to have a seat and he sat across her. A maid came inside the room, bringing a teapot of tea and slices of cake in a small plate. The maid placed into the table.

"What are the questions you want to ask?" Ousama Tezuka broke the silence developing.

"A-anou, w-why are you expecting m-me to come h-here?" Sakuno can't help but stutter, she isn't used to talking like this to the captain of the tennis club. Sure, they are having some conversations but not like this.

"Oh about that, I want you to become the future queen of TenipuriLand. You see, I'm getting old and will soon no longer lived so I need a queen for the future king that I have chosen."

"E-EH?" Sakuno turned red.

"And the future king I have chosen is Shiro, that white rabbit who came late a while ago."

"E-E-EH?" That is the only word that Sakuno could utter.

* * *

><p>Sakuno woke up from her sleep.<p>

"Eh? That was a dream after all, I can't even imagine on marrying Ryoma-kun like that." Sakuno muttered lowly.

She fell asleep while doing her homework, and thus, resulting her to dream like that. She glanced at the wall clock, 01:30 A.M., it read.

_/ I should go back to sleep again, I have school tomorrow, after all. /_

* * *

><p><strong>.Omake.<strong>

Somewhere in Japan, a tennis prince is also dreaming in his own room.

"That tickles, Ryuzaki –insert laugh here-" He mumbled.

"Meow." Karupin touched his master's cheek with his paw, as if to say, 'You're just dreaming master. Don't disturb me. Oyasumi.'

**.Owari.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cast :<strong>

**Sakuno** as Ryuzaki Racie

**Ryoma** as the White Rabbit a.k.a Shiro

**Tezuka** as Ousama

**Eiji** as Tweedledee and Tweedledum a.k.a Seiji

**Oishi** as Humpty Dumpty

**Kaidoh** as the Green Snake

**Fuji** as the Tensai Chesire Cat

**Taka** as the Blue Caterpillar

**Momo** as the March Hare

**Inui** as the Mad Hatter

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **I hope you like it minna~! Btw, Ousama means King. And the name Seiji, well. I got it from the word, Souseiji which means twins. And the name Racie, I got it from the name Lacie which is the transformation of the letters from the word 'Alice', and then I changed it to 'R' since Japanese people read the letter 'L' as letter 'R'. This is based on the fairy tale, Alice in Wonderland. Though I made twists and maybe implied RyoSaku.

Please do leave a review! Onegai!

~Matta ne!


End file.
